nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
11. Aventüre
Das 11. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 713 bis 746. Zusammenfassung Siegfried und Kriemhild reisen am Ende der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten in ihr Reich ab. Da kommt es zur ersten Meinungsverschiedenheit. Kriemhild wünscht, dass ihre Brüder mit ihr das Erbe teilen. Siegfried ist dagegen, weil er so reich ist, dass sie es nicht nötig hat, ihren Brüdern etwas wegzunehmen. Kriemhilds Brüder wären kompromissbereit; Kriemhild selbst ebenfalls: sie wolle doch einen Anteil an den burgundischen Gefolgsleuten, um im neuen Land Vertraute um sich zu haben. Darauf einigt man sich; sie will Hagen von Tronje mit sich nehmen. Hagen ist empört: die Verpflichtung derer von Tronje ist, den Königen zu dienen; an Siegfried verschenken dürften sie ihn nicht. Eine Frau als Herrscherin kommt also in Hagens Weltbild nicht vor. Damit sind in dieser für Kriemhild wichtigen Frage Siegfried und Hagen einer Meinung. Einige Gefolgsleute folgen Siegfried und Kriemhild freiwillig; insbesondere der Graf Eckewart. Kriemhild wird in Niderland prächtig empfangen; Siegmund übergibt die Herrschaft vollständig an Siegfried. Nach neun Jahren gebiert Kriemhild einen Sohn, den man Gunther nennt; etwa zur selben Zeit schenkt Brünhild ebenfalls einem Sohn das Leben; man nennt ihn Siegfried. Siegfried herrscht außer über Niderland auch über Nibelungenland, das mit Norwegen identifiziert wird, und genießt vor allem die unvorstellbaren Reichtümer des Nibelungenhorts . Dichtung Eilftes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried mit seinem Weibe heimkehrte 713 Als die Gäste waren gefahren all davon, Da sprach zu dem Gesinde König Siegmunds Sohn: "Wir wollen auch uns rüsten zur Fahrt in unser Land." Lieb ward es seinem Weibe, als ihr die Märe ward bekannt. 714 Sie sprach zu ihrem Manne: "Wann sollen wir nun fahren? So sehr damit zu eilen will ich mich bewahren: Erst sollen mit mir theilen meine Brüder dieses Land." Leid war es Siegfrieden, als ers an Kriemhilden fand. 715 Die Fürsten giengen zu ihm und sprachen alle drei: "Wißt nun, Herr Siegfried, daß euch immer sei Unser Dienst mit Treue bereit bis in den Tod." Er neigte sich den Herren, da mans so wohl ihm erbot. 716 "Wir wolln auch mit euch theilen," sprach Geiselher das Kind, "Das Land und die Burgen, die unser eigen sind, Und was der weiten Reiche uns ist unterthan; Ihr empfangt mit Kriemhild euer volles Theil daran." 717 Der Sohn König Siegmunds sprach zu den Fürsten da, Als er den guten Willen der Herren hört und sah: "Gott laß euch euer Erbe gesegnet immer sein Und auch die Leute drinnen: es mag die liebe Fraue mein 718 "Des Theils wohl entrathen, den ihr ihr wolltet geben: Wo sie soll Krone tragen, mögen wirs erleben, Da muß sie reicher werden, als wer ist auf der Welt. Was ihr sonst gebietet, ich bin euch dienstlich gesellt." 719 Da sprach aber Kriemhild: "Wenn ihr mein Land verschmäht, Um die Burgundendegen es so gering nicht fleht; Die mag ein König gerne führen in sein Land: Wohl soll sie mit mir theilen meiner lieben Brüder Hand." 720 Da sprach König Gernot: "Nimm, die du willst, mit dir. Die gerne mit dir reiten, du findest Viele hier. Von dreißighundert Recken nimm dir tausend Mann Zu deinem Hausgesinde." Kriemhild zu senden begann 721 Nach Hagen von Tronje und nach Ortwein, Ob sie und ihre Freunde Kriemhildens wollten sein. Da gewann darüber Hagen ein zorniges Leben: Er sprach: "Uns kann Gunther in der Welt an Niemand vergeben. 722 "Ander Ingesinde nehmt zu eurer Fahrt; Ihr werdet ja wohl kennen der Tronejer Art. Wir müßen bei den Königen bleiben so fortan Und denen ferner dienen, deren Dienst wir stäts versahn." 723 Sie ließen es bewenden und machten sich bereit. Ihres edeln Ingesindes nahm Kriemhild zum Geleit Zweiunddreißig Mägdelein und fünfhundert Mann; Eckewart der Markgraf zog mit Kriemhild hindann. 724 Da nahmen alle Urlaub, Ritter so wie Knecht, Mägdelein und Frauen: so war es Fug und Recht. Unter Küssen scheiden sah man sie unverwandt, Und jene räumten fröhlich dem König Gunther das Land. 725 Da geleiteten die Freunde sie fern auf ihren Wegen. Allenthalben ließ man ihnen Nachtherberge legen, Wo sie die nehmen wollten in der Könge Land. Da wurden bald auch Boten dem König Siegmund gesandt, 726 Damit er wißen sollte und auch Frau Siegelind, Sein Sohn solle kommen mit Frau Utens Kind, Kriemhild der schönen, von Worms über Rhein. Diese Mären konnten ihnen nimmer lieber sein. 727 "Wohl mir," sprach da Siegmund, "daß ich den Tag soll sehn, Da hier die schöne Kriemhild soll unter Krone gehn! Das erhöht im Werthe mir all das Erbe mein: Mein Sohn Siegfried soll nun selbst hier König sein." 728 Da gab ihnen Siegelind zu Kleidern Sammet roth Und schweres Gold und Silber: das war ihr Botenbrot. Sie freute sich der Märe, die sie da vernahm. All ihr Ingesinde sich mit Fleiß zu kleiden begann. 729 Man sagt' ihr, wer da käme mit Siegfried in das Land. Da hieß sie Gestühle errichten gleich zur Hand, Wo er vor den Freunden sollt unter Krone gehn. Entgegen ritten ihnen Die in König Siegmunds Lehn. 730 Wer beßer wäre empfangen, mir ist es unbekannt, Als die Helden wurden in Siegmundens Land. Kriemhilden seine Mutter Sieglind entgegenritt Mit viel der schönen Frauen; kühne Ritter zogen mit 731 Wohl eine Tagereise, bis man die Gäste sah. Die Heimischen und Fremden litten Beschwerde da, Bis sie endlich kamen zu einer Veste weit, Die Santen war geheißen, wo sie Krone trugen nach der Zeit. 732 Mit lachendem Munde Siegmund und Siegelind Manche liebe Weile küssten sie Utens Kind Und Siegfried den Degen; ihnen war ihr Leid benommen. All ihr Ingesinde hieß man fröhlich willkommen. 733 Da brachten sie die Gäste vor König Siegmunds Saal. Die schönen Jungfrauen hub man allzumal Von den Mähren nieder; da war mancher Mann, Der den schönen Frauen mit Fleiß zu dienen begann. 734 So prächtig ihre Hochzeit am Rhein war bekannt, Doch gab man hier den Helden köstlicher Gewand, Als sie all ihr Leben je zuvor getragen. Man mochte große Wunder von ihrem Reichthume sagen. 735 So saßen sie in Ehren und hatten genug. Was goldrothe Kleider ihr Ingesinde trug! Edel Gestein und Borten sah man gewirkt darin. So verpflag sie fleißig Sieglind die edle Königin. 736 Da sprach vor seinen Freunden der König Siegmund: "Allen meinen Freunden thu ichs heute kund, Daß Siegfried meine Krone hier hinfort soll tragen." Die Märe hörten gerne Die von Niederlanden sagen. 737 Er befahl ihm seine Krone mit Gericht und Land: Da war er Herr und König. Wem er den Rechtsspruch fand Und wen er strafen sollte, das wurde so gethan, Daß man wohl fürchten durfte der schönen Kriemhilde Mann. 738 In diesen hohen Ehren lebt' er, das ist wahr, Und richtet' unter Krone bis an das zehnte Jahr, Da die schöne Königin einen Sohn gewann, An dem des Königs Freunde ihren Wunsch und Willen sahn. 739 Alsbald ließ man ihn taufen und einen Namen nehmen: Gunther, nach seinem Oheim, des dürft er sich nicht schämen. Gerieth' er nach den Freunden, er würd ein kühner Mann. Man erzog ihn sorgsam: sie thaten auch recht daran. 740 In denselben Zeiten starb Frau Siegelind: Da nahm die volle Herrschaft der edeln Ute Kind, Wie so reicher Frauen geziemte wohl im Land. Es ward genug betrauert, daß der Tod sie hatt entwandt. 741 Nun hatt auch dort am Rheine, wie wir hören sagen, Gunther dem reichen einen Sohn getragen Brunhild die schöne in Burgundenland. Dem Helden zu Liebe ward er Siegfried genannt. 742 Mit welchen Sorgen immer man sein hüten hieß! Von Hofmeistern Gunther ihn Alles lehren ließ, Was er bedürfen möchte, erwüchs' er einst zum Mann. Hei, was ihm bald das Unglück der Verwandten abgewann! 743 Zu allen Zeiten Märe war so viel gesagt, Wie doch so herrlich die Degen unverzagt Zu allen Stunden lebten in Siegmundens Land: So lebt' auch König Gunther mit seinen Freunden auserkannt. 744 Das Land der Nibelungen war Siegfried unterthan (Keiner seiner Freunde je größern Schatz gewann) Mit Schilbungens Recken und der Beiden Gut. Darüber trug der Kühne desto höher den Muth. 745 Hort den allermeisten, den je ein Held gewann, Nach den ersten Herren, besaß der kühne Mann, Den vor einem Berge seine Hand erwarb im Streit: Er schlug darum zu Tode manchen Ritter allbereit. 746 Vollauf besaß er Ehre, und hätt ers halb entbehrt, Doch müste man gestehen dem edeln Recken werth, Daß er der Beste wäre, der je auf Rossen saß. Man scheute seine Stärke, mit allem Grunde that man das. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied